FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to hand-held dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers of the type having a base cap part that is applied to a container, and an overcap or twist cap applied to the base cap, and wherein discharge of the container contents is controlled by manually turning the twist cap between an open, discharging position and a closed, sealing position.